


Stop Throwing Potatoes

by nerdywriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angry Dark, Crack, Ducks, Gen, Glitching Google, I was given the prompt on a frickin discord server, Mark Fischbach Egos, Potatoes, Unintentional Food Fight, google irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywriter/pseuds/nerdywriter
Summary: This is a crack-fic. Wilford has an episode, a kitchen mess is made, Google is screaming about ducks, and Dark is NOT happy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Stop Throwing Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my writing tumblr thatnerdywriterrobbie. ~<3

Darkiplier was not pleased to say the least. Wilford had one of his “episodes” while helping Google with dinner and left the kitchen a complete mess. It was not 10 minutes ago that Dark had heard screaming and gunshots from up in his office. He rolled his eyes and slowly made his way downstairs. As he set foot in the kitchen he was met with the sight of mashed potatoes and gravy all over the walls, and Google rambling incoherently about ducks, also covered in potatoes and gravy. The gravy seems to have gotten into his circuits somehow. He was glitching more than usual. 

Dark had just been able to take in the scene when he heard Wilford scream. He turned towards the noise and was met with mashed potatoes to the face. Everything went silent. Even Google stopped glitching. It took everything within Dark to keep his shell intact. He wiped the food off of his face and glared at Wil.  
“You have 10 minutes to clean all this up.” Dark turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Wilford turned to Google. They shared a terrified look before rushing off to clean the kitchen. They didn’t want to find out what Dark would do if they didn’t finish.


End file.
